fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Villain "Evildoer" Guy
Summary A character made by FateAlbane. He's THE BOSS of the Evil Committee in the "Sightseeing Psions" verse and one of the Primary Antagonists... One way or another. A shrewd businessman and wheeler dealer, he got the entire government under his thumb... Because he has a capable mind manipulator on his side. Not big surprise. He has been gathering and experimenting with Psions as the means to achieve a certain goal. Nix is his second in command. He doesn't appear that much, claiming that "The Final Boss can't keep making appearances right and left". In truth, the Villain is always busy solving the problems with the organization and his life such as participating in boring reunions, talking with corporates, directing workflows, visiting the graves of his parents, arguing with his wife on the phone about how someone who is trying to take over the world can't exactly be a father involved with his children's life all the time and so on. Nobody knows why, but part of his machinations are centered around the capture of Gale. This objective goes hand in hand with his "Evil Plan that is so Evil you wouldn't believe it's part of a comedy series, I'm not even kidding about how evil all this stuff I came up with is, the real evil deal, I tell you; as in, a real evil. The mother of all evil? Nooo, the grandmother - heck, make it the Adam and Eve of all Evil! No, not exaggerated enough. Make it the god of all ev- Screw it, the Ultimate Absolute Beyond God and Beyond even that (a billion words later) Beyond Evil that is more than evil". No one knows the full extent of his Evil Plan - not even his closest associates - because no one has enough patience to listen to him talking about how awesome it is for hours on end. His vision can see "Time" and because of that he controls it. He admits that one of the main reasons for him succeeding in his career as a businessman is the fact that this helps a lot with his time-management skills. Appearance The Villain is a tall man with a well defined body - he is just muscular enough to look above average, with an overall athletic build, but not enough to look like a martial artist or a buff guy without removing his clothes: As if he trained something like 15 minutes a day just because he wanted to make exercises and stay healthy, nothing else. His overall physical appearance gives off the impression of a magician rather than a fighter. From what can be seen of his hair behind his mask and under his top hat, it's combed back and of a gray, ashen color. The - mostly red - clothes that he wears resemble that of a maestro, complete with a small bow-tie wrapped around his neck. The ends of his jacket are like a cape, splitting into twin ends that elongate almost to his feet. He also dons black pants and the sleeves of his jacket end in a "V" shape. The Villain's mask is white and the perpetual expression that it imprints on his face is quite peculiar: A wicked/slasher smile is always on his face thanks to it and because of that it's not always easy to read his emotions or judge his intentions. As for the eyes, each of them is a reference to theatrical masks: While one of them seems to be "happy" with a concave (/\) shape, the other one seems to be sad, with the curve pointing downwards in a convex shape. Personality He has delusions of grandeur all the time. But not only that. Because Villain knows where the villain usually stands in the story, he doesn't hesitate in taking advantage of his position as the one who controls the government and has the most resources: "Money, hax and fodder willing to work and die for little to no remuneration". In fact, he knows that many of them will never get paid. Because in his own words to one of his soldiers "Surviving for two or three days is already hard for fodder material, surviving for a month is nothing short of a miracle. I'm proud of you. Take this. It's the payment of all other 99 999 members of the Fodder Squadron. Go give it to their families. One by one." He coordinates his subordinates to the best of his abilities, and they would be a major threat... If he just went and crushed his opponents with full force. But the Villain is obsessed with fiction to the point where he follows some of the common tropes for villains, such as waiting for literally no reason and pretending he has a plan and justification to explain that. However, he may sometimes change his personality to a more serious tone when he feels that it is a good time for a change of pace. When things get serious, the Villain is a master of Psychological Warfare, and excels at discovering other people's weaknesses outside of battle to take advantage of them. If they don't have any, he will usually find or make a weakness that the person didn't even have time to consider - or will outright create the circumstances to give them a temporary flaw. The villain firmly believes that for one with real power, most battles can and should be won before the match even starts, without the need to use any ability or resource beyond those a normal and capable human should be able to achieve - Intellect, diligence and guile; money and influence on others. He wouldn't bring a gun to a sword fight, but he would ensure that his opponent got an old, brittle sword that wouldn't cut a sheet of paper if he felt like it. Otherwise, he is a very fair combatant, fighting the protagonists on even grounds when he thinks that will make the battle more dramatic, going as far as not using his more dangerous time related abilities. At times, the Villain surprises people by doing something that a villain wouldn't normally do - such as sending one of his strongest subjects out of the blue instead of going from the weakest to the strongest. He justified this by apologizing to the party when he later went to visit them at the hospital (as some of them were beat up badly), explaining that "Sorry, that one subject didn't get the memo. Communication failure. Happens to the best of villain organizations." He has a soft spot for his wife and family, always saying that "Behind the mask there's always a great man, behind the man there's always a great woman and behind the woman there's always a great rolling pin made of wood that will most certainly break the man's mask and head if he comes home late". Maybe that wasn't the best quote, but you get my meaning. He usually brings presents to his family, saying that even he is not enough of a Villain to bring his problems at work to his own house and children. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, up to 9-A with Shintoukei. Name: Villain Guy, Codename Evildoer, THE Boss, Possibly Big Bad Origin: Sightseeing Psions Age: 32 years old. Gender: Male Classification: Human, Psion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Stats, Immortality (type 1 and 2), Shintoukei, Regeneration (High-Mid, but only if his severed body parts are put next to each other), most parts of his body can still act independently even if severed, good with guns (also able to fight with hidden small weapons named Anki (暗器), and they are poisoned), channeling the power of his ever active Koukikou reinforces his durability to higher levels and gives significant resistance to physical pain or mental strain, as well as allowing him to fight while standing over unstable surfaces such as water, can strike from a distance with his Toate (an attack that may have its roots on Martial Aura), Time Manipulation, minor Conceptual Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight by time-stopping the air and using it as a platform, one-time Resurrection with One Up Attack Potency: Peak Human '''normally, up to '''Room Level with''' Force of Infiltration (used Shintoukei to hit an enemy hiding behind a wall and later reduced a room to small bricks with a good kick), can ignore conventional durability with his Martial Arts as they aim to directly destroy the internal structure of the target rather than externally causing damage. '''Speed: Superhuman '''(runs and fights at humans theorized top speed of 17.88 m/s), his passive Time ability is active at all times unless he turns it off, having '''Supersonic+ reactions (activated by itself to protect him from an attack going at mach 2.9). Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Peak Human '''normally, class MJ+ with Shintoukei '''Durability: Building Level+ (when at top condition, Eden hit him with Lightning more than once but it was not enough to put him down thanks to his Koukikou. This can also protect him from internal damage like that of his own attacks. His abilities make him hard to kill.) Range: Melee range for Physical attacks and Shintoukei. Seven meters for his Toate. A few dozen meters for his guns and his Time ability. Stamina: Can fight for at least an entire day without tiring. Intelligence: '''When in battle, comparable to that of a war strategist. Comparable to a researcher otherwise, though he does have a lot of personality flaws that kinda make him look much dumber than he actually is. '''Weaknesses: * His Time ability has a limit to how many things it can affect at once and it can overload. An overload will cause it to stop functioning until he takes a deep breath or at least gets out of the way. For example, it can block a number of bullets, but if someone fires against him with a machine gun, eventually the sheer number of bullets will overwhelm his mind and vision. Something powerful like a nuke would also be too much for him to stop. * Despite him not dying from being blown into pieces, his regeneration only works if his body parts are put right next to each other. Because of this, he can be maimed and incapacitated if damaged enough (for example, by reducing the Villain to very small pieces or vaporizing him). * Too much pain will overwhelm his resistance to it. The pain from the many attacks he suffers can still accumulate and will eventually hit home if he takes too much to the face. * His time stopping technique can be bypassed by attacks faster than Supersonic+ (such as Eden's cloud to ground Lightning). Also, something too big and heavy like an entire Building falling on his head is too much for the Villain to stop (had to evade the Building that Magnus threw at him). * Like his quote indicates, he's not fond of using his hax for no reason. He does not use his Time technique if at all possible. Meaning that, if he can fight his opponents and make the battle more "dramatic" by not using his Time hax, he will not use it, fighting with his Martial Arts and Weapons only. Equipment * Cheater Guns: A pair of AK-47 he dual wields and pulls out of nowhere, mid-battle. They are called Cheater Guns because they have Infinite Ammo. * One Up: Given to him by the member of the organization that can see "Life". It will instantly revive the user at top condition once, like in a game. The item looks like a mask similar to the one he wears, though it's shiny. Once, in a gag, it resembled a censored mushroom. Notable Techniques/Attacks - Sightseeing - "Time Phenomenon": * The power of time. It's minor conceptual manipulation limited to Time. Since his "Vision" can alter time, the main use of this ability is altering the perception of time. * In battle, he can either slow down the perception of time for living beings (making things appear faster or slower than they actually are) or stop time for inorganic objects. It's what allows him to fight evenly against the likes of Gale and even Eden who are much faster than him under normal conditions. * The time stopping for inorganic objects only works in a small field (2 meters of radius) projected around himself or around his targets. When used around himself, projectiles such as bullets will be stopped midair and will only resume moving once he gets out of range. The same happens when used around his opponent: If a person with a flamethrower attacked, the stream of fire would stop in its tracks as soon as it left the device. * It's a technique that only works against ranged attacks and can be bypassed in a variety of ways, but it complements his fighting style very well. * He can "time stop" the effects of one power of his choosing at a time, halting the effects of things such as regeneration or stats amping for a few seconds. He can also do some kind of time reversal only for the location of severed body parts of himself, in order to make them closer to each other (e. g.: If his leg was cut and thrown far away from him, he could slightly go back in time for that leg only, making it come back and closer to him). * By time stopping the air nearby (either under his feet or around him), the Villain can make it act like a platform that he can then use in order to jump higher and higher. He can also propel himself in one direction or another by punching or kicking stopped air in rapid succession. Simply put, it's Pseudo-Flight. * He can also fast forward or go back in time, and while this is the only variation with planetary range, it is not combat applicable at all (those within a few dozen meters will not be affected and will notice the changes as well). In order to make it happen, he needs a clock, which he uses as the medium to interfere with Time on a higher manner. For example, if he sets a digital clock to 10:00 AM, it will become that time for the world, but no one in his vicinity will be affected. - Toate, the striking at a distance * "It means a technique that lets you control your opponent without touching him." * His skill is also called a Tsuki - a technique that impacts the body of the target, transmitting a force from the point of impact. With this ability the Villain can project the power of his physical attacks from a distance like an "invisible and ranged concussive force". * Some may say that this power has its roots in a mystical aura of fighting spirit that only a true master of the martial arts would have. * Aside from attacking from a distance, the Villain can also counter his opponents by aiming an attack against the air or even if he misses. How is that? To give an example, even if he punches/kicks and misses his opponent, he can project and then redirect the invisible force of the attack that missed against the intended target, taking them by surprise when they lower their guard thinking that they evaded the attack. - Koukikou: * It's a defensive technique that controls the flow of Chi in one's body in order to reinforce it internally and externally. Mastering this technique is the reason for his durability. - The force of Infiltration, Shintoukei: * It's a technique hailing from Chinese Martial Arts. It consists in bypassing the defenses of the target as if the actual impact was "phasing through" the exterior and then exploding like a powerful impact in order to destroy the opponent from the inside. Because of that, it ignores conventional durability. * Supposedly this should only apply against humans, but The Villain has mastered it to a point where he can make it work against solid things - such as concrete or steel - too. * Due to its nature, it has the potential to go right through armor, walls and shields as well, hitting what's behind them. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Date of Birth: February, 3. Birthplace: Somewhere eeevil, that would give him a tragic backhistory to boot. Likes: Evil, Coffee, being vague, **x (box. What, were you thinking about something else?), the f word, being praised, killing time, gambling, the fact that his word is (literally) law, his wife (in his home, HER word is law) and his family. Dislikes: Good, Heroes, his wife. Eye Color: Golden. Hair Color: Ashen gray. Hobbies: Messing with time, making experiments, bragging about how awesome his plans are and how nobody else can compare to the scale of his schemes, playing cards with Mnemosyne and his other subjects, bringing presents to his family. Values: Money, Psions, his evil objective, His wife. Status: Alive and Active. Affiliation: The Evil Committee (leader) Facts about the character - Best name for the villain, is it not? -dies- - He was voted the fourth most popular character in the series in the popularity poll. - Evildoer is his actual last name, though he uses it as a codename most of the time. - While he waits a lot for no apparent reason when it comes to dealing with the protagonists, he hardly ever waits for anything when it comes to himself. For example, he frequently skips the waiting time when preparing his meals by going to the closest clock and manually spinning its hands clockwise. - Stabbing him is not very effective, as he once was stabbed by thirteen different weapons at once and still kept fighting thanks to his Koukikou. It was revealed that his wife is the one who made the Villain resistant to pain, by stabbing him with knifes and shooting him in their frequent couple quarrels. He says it's just her way of showing that she cares about his well being and that usually the woman feels better after stabbing him for some time. Hence, a win-win situation. - His hair and his eyes were originally of a light brown color, as shown in some of his flashbacks. The circumstances that led to this change are undisclosed at the present time. - Despite his name, he had to properly introduce himself as the villain - I mean, in the actual sense of the word. Before that, no one would ever say he was the villain because he looked like "such a nice guy with a big smile on his mask creepy face" and was well mannered to the point where you'd call him a gentleman (or a dangerously crazy guy faking it when he's actually trying to take over the world. But thinking that would be too much paranoia). - His Evil Committee does not function in Saturdays and Sundays. Also, he always gives his subjects a day off in holidays. When they're not working, they hardly ever fight the heroes - unless they have a more personal (usually stupid) reason, like trying to get revenge because the heroes put their hands on a penny they saw first or got attention from someone they liked. The villain himself has never engaged the party in a day off, however. - In one of his battles, he stopped the fight in an anti-climatic manner by making the clock go forward and strike midnight. Since the battle was happening in a friday night, it became saturday and everyone stopped fighting. Conversely, he once abused a loophole by ending a holiday ahead of time, allowing him to fight without breaking his policy. Gale said that "fast forwarding" a holiday just to further his own goals was truly the act of a hideous villain. - Because he controls the government, he makes nonsensical laws to suit his interests all the time. In order to win a discussion, he once made a law that proihibited Gale from breathing and he was fined each time he drew a breath until he was forced to give up the debate - as that was the condition for the law to be rendered void. Or when he lost a lot of money in a Slot Machine and made the law that the owner of the place should pay him for every time he lost, rather than for every time he won (since he was losing everytime, he "won" everything). - His theme song is Don't mess with me.Category:CharactersCategory:FateAlbane's PagesCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Original CharactersCategory:ImmortalsCategory:Regeneration UsersCategory:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Users Category:Time Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Psychics Category:Masked Characters Category:Chi Users